Video display terminals have been utilized extensively in the education and video entertainment fields and this use is still expanding. These video terminals in the past have been utilized as independent systems that perform all necessary functions at one location. These functions are such things as scorekeeping, executing an entertainment program and providing a reward to the player as a function of his play. In order to effectively utilize these terminals, they are located at various locations in a given metropolitan area.
The entertainment provided by the present video entertainment devices generally consists of a game program that is self-contained within the unit with the player playing against the machine itself. If a player wins, he is rewarded by either extended playing time, a free game or being provided a monetary reward. Although the video entertainment programs have become more sophisticated and more animated, the player must still play against the machine and the internal programming thereof. This provides some disadvantages in that the machines lack versatility and do not provide one player the ability to interact with other players or have access to responses or game techniques of other players.
In view of the above disadvantages, there exists a need for a video entertainment device that allows a player to interact with other than the internal machine program.